


Trust Fall and Welcoming Arms

by Delatrista



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delatrista/pseuds/Delatrista
Summary: Sun knows three things about Blake Belladonna.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 10





	Trust Fall and Welcoming Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my submissions for blacksun week 2020 on Tumblr! Feel free to come over and check out all the great submissions as they come in over the course of the week!

Blacksun Week, Day One: Trust

—

Sun knows three things about Blake Belladonna.

One is that she likes darkness. She prefers the night, the shadows, and other such dim places. It’s as though she’s afraid of the light. Where he prefers to walk in the sunshine, she sticks close to storefronts and archways. Anything to cover her from something illuminating. When she does have to move into the sun’s reach, she retreats into herself. Makes herself look smaller, crushes her arms to her chest, hunches inward. Hiding from sight. She treats the shadows like they’re not simply her friend, but also harboring threats. But she would rather stick to that familiarity, staying away from prying eyes, than walking confidently in the daylight.

Two, she’s quiet. Her footfalls are barely a whisper on the floor. Each step is carefully planned, with the inattention of someone who’s been cautious for so long that she’s forgotten how to move any other way. Her voice is much the same. She is soft-spoken, and when she speaks, her words are laced with trepidation. As he’s come to talk with her more often over the weeks, he’s realized they’re also frequently tinged with the smallest amount of a sarcastic bite. But she doesn’t raise her tone. Her speech is the same as her movements; each word is turned over in her head, any inflections or abrasions polished and smoothed away until all that’s left are sentences strung together with her saying so many words, and few of them meaning anything at all. 

Which leads into point three. Blake keeps people away from her with barbed words and quick, quiet steps to give her even more distance when her warnings aren’t enough. She has walls built around her that are so tall Sun could look up and never see the heavens for their height. Not only are they many in number and massive in scale, they’re also spiked with the acerbic remarks she uses like weapons to ward off intruders. He would know; he’s dashed himself on them so many times his bleeding heart should have no more blood to give. And when someone gets past those defenses, those sturdy walls armed with the turrets that rain down platitudes like bullets, she runs. Oftentimes before anyone has an idea she’s moved.

Sun knows that Blake does not trust. 

And because of that, Sun only knows those three things about her. Though heavens know he wants to know more. He wants to know everything about her, so much so that he aches with the desire— no, the need, to get close to her. To help her. 

He tries. He tries so hard, to get her out of her self-imposed prison. He catches glimpses of a girl, behind those walls and those spikes, who wants to break out. Who wants to walk in the light, who wants to step on the creaky dorm room floorboards and the crumbling concrete, who wants to speak boldly and laugh. It’s the sight of her which urges him to spend as much time with Blake as he can, in the small hope that he can slowly draw her out. He saw her for a flash on the docks of Vale in wide gold eyes, and he saw her again as they danced an entire night away. He knows she’s in there. If only she could trust him enough to bring that girl out more…he’s willing to pick away at those defenses, for as long as it takes.

He’s willing to wait until the time where Blake trusts him with everything. With her past, her smiles, her laughter. And, until the time comes where she trusts him enough to take down those prison walls herself, he’ll sit outside of them. He’ll work his way through her deflections and follow her wherever she needs him to go. Whatever she needs him to do, wherever she needs him to be, he trusts Blake to show him. Even if she doesn’t say it, he knows she needs someone in her corner. Someone who doesn’t ask too many questions, who doesn’t disparage her. 

And so, until Blake can trust him, Sun will trust Blake to lean on him when she needs to.


End file.
